The present application is related to at least one other application filed with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office having the same inventor (serial number not yet assigned), which contain subject matter that is different from, but related to, the subject matter of the instant application.
The present invention relates to a measuring arrangement, in particular, for measuring the temperature of an accumulator cell, as well as an energy storage module with the inventive measuring arrangement and an electrical apparatus with this type of energy storage module.
It is known to use a temperature sensor, for example, a so-called NTC resistance (Negative Temperature Coefficient) to measure the temperature of an accumulator cell, representing an object of measurement. The temperature sensor is secured to an accumulator cell by means of a heat-conductive adhesive band made, for example, from aluminum, whereby the accumulator cell is previously freed from its paper insulation, in order to achieve the best possible heat transfer from the accumulator cell to the temperature sensor. In this manner, the temperature sensor is connected via a cable with an electrical evaluation switch, which typically is arranged on a circuit board as a support element.